YAHF Slayer Rangers
by Marsetta
Summary: The scooby gang get turned into the power rangers. Can you guess their colors? You have guessed wrong! Watch out Xander gets beaten into a bloody pulp. But this is still Xander friendly!
1. The Change

**Hello. I have been wanting to write a YAHF for a year or so and now I have! So here you go. I got the idea from two different fictions based on Buffy and PR. Both featured Xander. I can't remember them but you might be able to tell which ones they are! **

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

_**Edit 11-13-13**_

* * *

"Miss Chase." Snyder said as he handed her a clip board and a pen.

"I'll see you here on the 31st." He said before leaving and finding another unsuspecting victim.

"Mr. Osborne."

* * *

Snyder felt great! He was able to get more then enough students to participate in the trick-or-treating for Halloween. He decided to group them up. Each group will consist of five students and two adults of their choosing, no way was he leaving five_ teenagers_ by themselves with children.

* * *

Buffy Groaned. Not only did Snyder get them all to escort kids on her day off, but she just found out that she had to do that in a group now. Snyder gave them all a list then left them to curse beneath their breath. The list read,

Group 1: Larry Blaisdell, Jonathan Levenson, Harmony Kendall, Tucker Wells and Owen Thurman

Group 2: Percy West, Scott Hope, Andrew Wells, Amy Madison and Warren Mears

Group 3: Bla-bla, Bla-bla 2, Bla-bla 3, Bla-bla 4 and Bla-bla 5

Group 4: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Danial Osborne and Xander Harris...

And so on and so fourth.

Buffy groaned again as Cordelia Chase herself walks into the room with a short redheaded boy following her. Buffy was only grateful that she and her friends got in the same group, but why did she have to have HER.

Cordelia sat in one of the chairs across from Buffy and Willow. The boy sat on Willow's right.

"Hi. Willow Rosenberg." Willow said.

"Oz." They shook hands.

"This is Buffy and Xander." Willow said as she pointed to her friends.

Xander was sitting on the counter "So what are we doing?" he asked.

Giles walked in then and shooed him from his perch.

"It says that we will need two adults, either family or faculty." Willow said as she read over the list of rules.

"They need to be over 21 and have to be related to you if it is family." Willow said.

"Hey Giles, we need you to come with us on the 31st." Buffy said. Giles just agreed, it wasn't worth it arguing with Buffy.

"Does anyone have a family member that can join us?" Buffy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"We can bring Angel." Willow said.

"But he isn't family." Xander said.

"Isn't he your uncle?" Buffy asked with an innocent face. Xander groaned and shook his head.

"We have our adults, now we need matching outfits." Cordelia said as she lead the others out of the room. Giles looked after them with an amused smile.

* * *

Why couldn't we go to Party Town?" Cordelia asked as they entered Ethan's.

"Because not all of us are rich. Now to find a cheep group costume." Xander said as they spread out.

After an hour they all decided to regroup. They met next to the jewelry counter.

"Nothing, No good costumes that match." Xander said. "Too bad we can't just wear matching watches." Xander said, pointing at a sign saying **Watches 5 f****or**** $10**.

"Xander, that's genius." Cordelia said, confusing all of them. "They come in all colors. We need Red, blue, yellow, black and pink." Cordelia said as she grabbed the five watches. She also grabbed two other watches, one gold and one silver. The others watched her as she gathered the watches.

"Pay up. I'll get a refund from the others later. That's two dollars." Everyone gave her their money and she got all seven watches. Xander's comment of 'Two dollar costume king strikes again' went ignored by the group.

* * *

Cordelia lead the group out of the store and to the library, where they met Angel and Giles.

"Here." She said as she handed the two older men their watches. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"You get to be our other adult." Cordelia said as she handed out the other watches.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

"We need two adults. Either family or faculty. We decided on you and Giles." Buffy said

"But I'm not related to any of you." Angel said as he looked at the silver watch in his hands.

"According to them you are my uncle." Xander said as he waited for his watch. Angel just shook his head in amusement and put the watch on his wrist.

"Are you going to tell us what these are for?" Buffy asked.

"If you tell anyone this I will castrate Xander." Cordelia said. Xander's 'Hey!' went unnoticed.

"Fine, we promise not to tell or you can castrate Xander." Buffy said and Willow nodded enthusiastically. Xander groaned and hid his face.

"We are going as Power Rangers." Cordelia said. Buffy started to laugh.

"Really. You watch Power Rangers?!" She said as she laughed.

"It might be cheesy but it is a good show." Cordelia said. "So the watches are our morphers?" Willow asked. Cordelia nodded.

"Yes. Buffy will be red, since she is the leader. Willow is blue since she is the smart one. Oz is yellow since he is the logical one. I'll be black since I am the spirit of the group and Giles and Angel will be the silver and gold rangers since they are our back up." Cordelia said.

"What color is Xander?" Willow asked. Cordelia grinned. Her grin made Xander pale slightly.

"No. I will not be that color." Xander said.

"Too late, you already paid for it." Cordelia said

"You tricked me into paying!" Xander accused.

"Maybe. But since everyone already has a color you are stuck with that one." Cordelia said.

"What color is Xander?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Pink!" Cordelia said before handing Xander his pink watch. Everyone cracked up. 'Oh well' Xander thought 'my pride will be gone by the end of the day.' He just strapped the watch on his wrist.

"Remember to wear colors that match your watch." Cordelia said.

After most of the group left, Cordelia pulled Xander to the side of the room.

"The pink ranger is the heart of the group." Cordelia told him before she left the library.

Xander considered her words for a second before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Buffy stood in her room wearing a tight red tank top with black jeans and red tennis shoes. She had a black leather jacket in her hands as she waited for Willow.

Willow walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and some light blue overalls. she stepped into her blue sneakers and sat on the bed to tie them.

"Why didn't you wear the skirt I gave you?" Buffy asked. Willow just looked down.

The door bell rang and the girls went down to answer it.

Cordelia and Oz stood on the other side when Buffy opened the door.

Cordelia had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt that tucked into her pants. She wore a pair of black ankle boots with 1 in. heels.

Oz was wearing a yellow shirt with a smiley face one it and blue jeans. His shoes were white with yellow laces.

The door bell rang again and Buffy opened the door to see Xander.

Xander had on a black shirt with a pink and white striped unbuttoned dress shirt over it. His shoes were a pair of pink and white high tops. His hands were in the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

All of the gathered students had on their colored watches.

Xander took his hands out of his pockets revealing seven large coins.

"I found these when I was cleaning out my basement. I thought we can use them as power coins." Xander said as he handed them out.

Cordelia beamed. She was going to go trick-or-treating as a Power Ranger and no one would even notice. Well no one important.

"Bye mom!" Buffy called out as they left the house. They traveled to the school in separate cars. They got there early so they could join Giles and Angel in the library. They will be leaving right after sundown so Angel could join them.

When the five student got to the library they all sat down and waited for Giles and Angel.

Giles walked out of his office wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a gold vest. He was also wearing white shoes with gold stripes.

"Hey Giles. We're here." Buffy said. Giles looked up from his book and smiled "It seems you are." He chuckled as he set his book down.

Angel came in next. He was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes. A silver button down shirt was under his black duster.

"I'm here. Now what?" He asked. Just then Snyder walked in.

"I thought I'd find you in here. Here is a list of children you will be leading. Who is he?" He said as he handed out papers. He was now glaring at Angel.

"He is my uncle, Angel. He's 25." Xander said.

Snyder turned his gaze to Xander. "Where are your costumes?" He asked. Xander raised his arm and showed him his watch.

"We are unmorphed Power Rangers." Xander told him. Snyder sneered.

"Why are you pink? Isn't pink usually a girl?" He asked.

"My luck sucks." Was all Xander said. Snyder looked them all over before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

"Where is your body guard Harris? Curling her hair? Or are you the girl in your relationship?" Larry said as he passed the group up. He added the last part when he saw Xander's clothes.

Xander just ignored him. He really wanted to say something, maybe along the lines of 'Nice taunt Larry, where did you find it? The back of a cereal box?' But he knew that it would be a bad idea.

They left the school as soon as the sun went down. Xander gave the kids tips on gaining extra candy.

"Why are you wearing pink?" One of the boys asked. Xander chuckled.

"It was Cordelia's idea." Xander told him and pointed at Cordelia. The kids giggled before something washed over them all.

Kids became their costumes.

The group of seven rangers felt dizzy for a second before taking in everything in.

"What's happening?!"Cordelia yelled/asked.

"I think everyone is changing into their costumes!." Willow yelled back. Buffy took charge.

"Protect the civilians and incapacitate the changed." She told them.

The seven brought their wrists up and grabbed their coins. "Slayer Rangers Go!" Buffy called out.

First her whole body gets consumed into darkness then she emerged with a red bodysuit and a helmet covering her head.

"Slayer Ranger Red." She said and did a pose. Her knees were bent and her arms were spread out and held back.

The rest did similar transformations and their own poses and names.

"Slayer Ranger Blue" Willow called out, she bent at the knees and had her arms crossed over her chest and her hands were in peace signs.

"Slayer Ranger Yellow." Oz said in a monotone voice. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, like Willow, and clenching his fists closed.

"Slayer Ranger Black." Cordelia called out. She stood with one knee bent and her fisted hand on her hip, the other hand was bent at the elbow and held in a peace sign.

Angel and Giles just held up their coins. Both came out and just stood there.

"Slayer Ranger Pink." Xander said. He stood with one foot behind the other his arms hanging freely on either side of him.

"Now go protect the civilians!" Buffy called out. The team split.

Giles and Cordelia went north, Buffy and Angel went south, Oz and Willow went east and Xander went west.

"Some people didn't change. I wonder why?" Giles said as he and Cordelia fought a large hairy thing that Cordelia dubbed 'Joey the dog faced boy'.

"I don't know. But I remember the guy that is wearing that costume. He was looking at that costume when we went to Ethan's yesterday." Cordelia said.

Giles started. "Ethan's?" He asked.

"The new costume shop." Giles felt rage.

"Take me there." He told her. Cordelia nodded before taking off in the direction of the shop.

* * *

Xander came across a pirate.

"Larry." Xander said. Larry attacked Xander.

"Pretty." He said.

Xander was really cursing the pink outfit now. He was now being manhandled by the pirate.

"Let me go." Xander said before punching Larry in the gut. He did a spin kick and got him in the head. Larry went flying backwards.

"Ha!" Xander said but he groaned when the pirate got up.

"Stop fighting." Larry said before advancing again. Xander decided to take a low blow. He kicked him between the legs before taking off.

He came across a group of vampires and demons.

"Spike." Xander growled.

"Whelp? Is that you? Interesting costume." Spike said as his group surrounded Xander.

"Kill him." Spike said. Xander fought the things while trying not to hurt them. He managed to knock four of the eight things out. Spike decided to fight him. Spike punched Xander in the gut. Xander backed away and brought his hands up to block the punch aimed at his face. He grabbed Spike's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder.

* * *

Giles and Cordelia made it to Ethan's.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Giles called out. They walked further into the store.

"Janus." Giles said.

"Who?" Cordelia asked.

"Opposites. Male/Female Light/Dark" Giles said.

"Chunky and Creamy, oh wait, that's peanut butter." Ethan said as he walked into sight. Giles held his helmet under his arm.

"Cordelia get out of here." Giles told her.

Cordelia had a feeling that something was wrong with one of the other rangers and took this time to go and check on them.

"Get him Giles." She said before she ran out of the room.

* * *

Xander could feel blood coming out of his mouth. He got back up off the ground. Spike got him with an uppercut, sending his helmet flying.

"Awe is pinky okay?" Spike mocked Xander. Xander got back up and tackled him. They both fell to the ground. Xander sent punch after punch down on Spike's face. Spike was able to push Xander away from him before going back to him and punching him in his chest.

* * *

Giles glared at Ethan.

"I didn't know you dressed up for Halloween Ripper." Ethan said as he looked Giles up and down.

"A Power Ranger? Really?" He asked.

"It was the kids idea." Giles said. Ethan felt his power draining the longer he stood there. Something went wrong, something happened that was not supposed to happen.

"I didn't sell any Power Ranger costumes." Ethan said as he went white. How did Giles change into that if he didn't sell any of those.

"It seems anything can be a morpher." Giles said as he demorphed and showed the gold watch he was wearing. He changed back and attacked Ethan.

* * *

Cordelia followed the feeling and finally saw a group of demons surrounding what seemed like a fight. She pushed her way through them and came upon a sight that made her queasy.

Xander was on the ground, bleeding and Spike was above him ready to give him another punch.

Cordelia jumped between Xander and Spike, and punched Spike with all she had. Spike went flying.

"Buffy!" Cordelia called out. She knew that Buffy was the strongest of all of them.

* * *

Giles kicked Ethan in the ribs.

"Tell me how to break the spell." Giles said.

"Break the bust." Ethan coughed out.

* * *

Buffy got there in time to see Spike knock Cordelia into a group of demons. Xander got up, completely covered in blood, and went to grab her hand to pull her out.

Spike grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to himself. Spike went into game face and was about to bite Xander when Angel punched him in the face and pulled Xander out of his grip.

Buffy was now behind Spike and she kicked him.

* * *

Giles picked up the bust and tossed it. It shattered on the ground. He felt the magic go through him but it faltered.

Magic surrounded Giles, a black magic like from his transformation.

* * *

Black magic surrounded all the rangers.

Spike took the chance and ran.

Everyone around them turned back into children.

* * *

Buffy and Willow walked into the library silently.

Oz and Cordelia were already there, sitting at the table and doing research.

Xander walked into the room after a minute and sat down next to Willow, still badly bruised from the night before. Giles and Angel appeared from the office.

"Angel! How are you here?" Willow asked. Angel smiled. He held up a cross.

"Wow no smoke." Willow said.

"Wait does that mean that Angel is human?" Buffy asked. Angel's smile grew and he nodded. Buffy ran to him and hugged him.

"How?" Xander asked as he rubbed his wounded arm.

"I think it has to be because of the spell Ethan cast last night." Giles told them.

"Have any of you tried to morph?" Giles asked. They all shook their heads.

"I can try if you want me too." Buffy said. Giles nodded. Buffy got up.

"Slayer Rangers Go!" She called out before her whole body got consumed into darkness then emerged with a red bodysuit and a helmet covering her head.

"Slayer Ranger Red." She said and did her pose. "It worked." She said as she examined her suit.

She hadn't really taken the time to examine the suit earlier because of the whole demon thing. It was fully red with a black cross on her chest. Her gloves are black and end just above the elbow. Her boots are black as well and go up to her thighs. She took the helmet off and saw that the visor was black and square.

"Cool outfit." Oz said.

"So can we all change? Or is it just Buffy because of her slayer status?" Xander asked.

The others look at Giles who takes his glasses off and starts to clean them.

"I think we should all give it a try, I don't want you to try it when there is danger." Giles told them.

They all got up and did the transformation.

The outfits looked pretty much the same, only the males didn't have skirts and their boots ended at the knee. Oz had a diamond shaped visor and Willow had a circle visor. Cordelia had a cross shaped visor and both Angel and Giles had rounded square visors.

Xander turned his back and took his helmet off before anyone could see it. It was a weird shape, it was a spiral. "First I am the only pink ranger that is male and now I have a weird helmet." Xander said as he turned and showed them the helmet.

"I guess it's just part of your Xander charm." Buffy said. "Yep. The pink outfit and spiral visor are just part of my charm." Xander dead panned.

Everyone burst out laughing, Xander couldn't help but to laugh as well. He had a feeling that things will be alright.

**I hope you like it! R/R**

**Mars**


	2. AN

Hello People. So I was wondering, Should I continue? If I do there is a high chance of Slash (boyXboy loving). If I do the pairings will most likely be Oz/Willow Giles/Buffy Angel/Cordelia and Xander/Male Not sure who to pair Xander with maybe no one. If I do make it should I put Buffy and Co in the Power Ranger universe and have them like real but everyone thinks they are just a series? I think I should because that will give me more to work with.

Tell me what you think in a review please!

Mars


End file.
